hyperioncantosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Travels of Endymion and Aenea
During the course of the ''Endymion'' and ''The Rise of Endymion'' novels, the story's protagonists travel through several worlds. Their journeys are described below. Endymion The story opens 274 years after the Fall of the Farcasters. Raul Endymion, a 28-years old hunter guide on Hyperion, is recruited by Martin Silenus to perform a mission: rescue his 12-years old "niece" Aenea who is about to return at the Time Tombs, find the Old Earth, destroy the Pax, and "find out what the fuck the TechnoCore is up to and stop it." Endymion assumes that Silenus is demented, but accepts the mission. He is helped by Silenus' android servant A. Bettik and by the old Consul's ship. The Chasing: Fleeing the Pax Meanwhile, the Pax also knows that Aenea is about to arrive. They consider her an abomination and want her captured. The mission is assigned to Father Captain Federico de Soya, who prepares an army of elite troops on Hyperion's surface and in surrounding space to trap Aenea. Eventually, Raul Endymion, Aenea and A. Bettik manage to escape Hyperion with the Consul's ship. As they are chased by a determined de Soya, they are forced to travel through many different worlds in an attempt to flee the Pax. The Rise of Endymion Four years after the events of Endymion, Aenea is now sixteen and her mentor, the "Old Architect" (a cybrid Frank Lloyd Wright), just died a natural death. Consequently, Aenea knows that she must return to Pax-dominated space to carry out her role as The One Who Teaches. She sends Raul "ahead" by farcaster along the River Tethys to find the old Consul's Ship they had abandoned in the previous book, and bring it back to a world called T'ien Shan where they will meet again. But due to the time dilatation and time-debt during Raul's interstellar travel with the ship, what would have been a few weeks trip turned into a five years long journey.The Rise of Endymion, 1997, end of Chapter 14. Raul's Journey Raul Endymion visits six different worlds before finding the Consul's ship. He sails through the farcaster portals on the River Tethys with a kayak manufactured and improved by A. Bettik. On Vitus-Gray-Balianus B, Raul encounters the Amoiete Spectrum Helix people. He is taken care by a local family while he is suffering the painful symptoms of a kidney stone. These people further help him to escape the Pax and the Nemes' siblings that were after him. On his next destination, Raul arrives on an unknown cloud planet. He directly emerges from the farcaster portal on the planet's stratosphere, which causes him to fall indefinitely, to a certain death. Fortunately, A. Bettik (with the advises of Aenea, thanks to her ability of viewing probable futures) equipped the kayak with sailclothes that Raul is able to deploy, allowing the kayak to fly. There, Raul encounters a powerful storm. He's saved by a zeplin who swallows him and brings him to the next farcaster portal, which leads to the unnamed jungle planet where the Consul's ship is lying. Eight days after he departed from Old Earth, Raul finally finds the Consul's ship, which is completely repaired. Raul is eager to meet up with Aenea as quickly as possible on T'ien Shan, but the ship's AI warns Raul that the faster-than-light travel will last for more than three months, which are translated into a five years time debt. Aenea's Architecture Works and Teachings Four days after having sent Raul to find the Consul's Ship, when the last people of Taliesin West had left Old Earth, Aenea and A. Bettik farcast away to Ixion, their first destination of a long journey. During the next five years, she travels to many different worlds where she performs architecture works and starts teaching circles.The Rise of Endymion, 1997, Chapter 16. Raul & Aenea are reunited and they tell to each other their story that happened during the five years of separation. When Aenea leaves a world, many of her students farcast also away to other worlds, with the aim of spreading the Aenea's Teachings and her DNA Sacrament. Raul & Aenea Reunited Raul and Aenea are reunited after an exact period of 62 standard months, 1 week and 6 days.The Rise of Endymion, 1997, Chapter 16. Aenea details Raul's total travel time: five years, two months, and one day time-debt on the ship, about four days accelerating and decelerating, and eight days' travel time. A total of 62 months, 1 week and 6 days. Not to confuse with the 23 months, 1 week, 6 hours period when she left on a lonely voyage. Raul is still 32 years old.The Rise of Endymion, 1997, Chapters 2 & 4. Raul was 32 years old when he left Old Earth.The Rise of Endymion, 1997, end of Chapter 14. The Consul's Ship details to Raul the interstellar travel's total shiptime duration: three standard months, eighteen days, six hours, and some minutes. Raul has also farcast for eight days. Aenea, who aged to 21''The Rise of Endymion'', 1997, Chapters 2 & 4. Aenea left Old Earth aged 16 (the Old Architect died the day before her birthday). Five years later she is 21 years old., has became a grown woman and well along in her role of The One Who Teaches. Together with their friends, they spend three months on the mountainous world of T'ien Shan, until they are found by Rhadamanth Nemes and a Pax delegation. Forced to flee with the Consul's Ship, Aenea, Raul, and all their many companions, as well as an injured Federico de Soya, ended in an Ouster and Templar remote system which is hosting a strange structure, a startree biosphere. However, their stay didn't last for long, as the Pax assaulted the startree with hundreds of archangel-class starships, only 18 days after their arrival. Aenea and Raul managed to escape the war aboard the Yggdrasill treeship with a few hundred survivors. For the following days, Aenea freecasts the treeship to many different worlds, around a hundred, where she disembarks her followers little by little on each visited planet, in order to spread her teachings and her DNA Sacrament. These trips end with Aenea, Raul and Federico showing up at Pacem, the capital world of the Church. Aenea and Raul are captured by the Pax. Raul is judged, condemned, and sentenced to die in a prison orbiting a remote world, while Aenea is tortured to death by christian and TechnoCore authorities. Raul's Freecasting See Also * Aenea * Raul Endymion References